poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Perfecto's Team Death and Deep Dive
At their Room Buster: Roderick... Replica Program... Roderick was a Fragment made to replicate my Powers- The Warriors power. And for his friends, they copy you guys too. Plucky: I guess so. When they left the Organization Animal, Ken didn't stoo them. Like he wanted them to go. Babs: Ken's probably know about The Perfecto for some time now, but has kept it from us. Calamity: Us and the Perfecto are both special animals. They are Replica a fragment. Little Beeper: What about us? Are we a Fragment too? Enma said... Ace and his friends what connect them and us. But who is Ace anyway? Buster: Don't know. And who are we... supposed to be? Babs: We don't know... but Ken did... if he was hiding something about us and even the Perfecto, what could he hiding from us? The left their room Buster: Ken. Ken: Hey, Kids. Buster: Did you find them yet? Ken: I didn't find them yet. Babs: I suppose not. Plucky: Haven't you know about Roderick and his friends this whole time? Ken: I... don't think I remember. Calamity: Seen when then? Ken: Um... I don't think I exactly remember when. Little Beeper: Didn't get it Memorised was it? Babs: Look we have to tell you something Buster: Ken. Who are we really. We are special like the Perfecto Team and we know that. But the Organization Animal's wanted us out of the picture. Are we right? Ken:. Yes, they are. Plucky: I guess it's because Roderick copied Buster's powers and the Warriors powers, and they don't need us anymore. And Ken, I think you acted the same way. Ken: That's not right. You guy are always be my... my best friends. Calamity: Best Friends. Are suppose to be honest and kind to each other! Who are we, Ken! Buster: Enma said that us and the Perfecto are connection to each of the Loonatic and Ace. We don't know who they are. Are we Fragment like Roderick and his friends. Ken: You're different then the Perfecto Buster: Then why did- Ken: Finding out the truth. Doesn't mean it will always work out for the best. They look Angry Plucky: What makes you so sure about that! We have the right to know the truth! How did we even get that job? Why are we so special? And when did we learn how to use our powers? Buster: We hardly know who we are! What is so wrong with wanting some answer! Ken: Kids... Buster: Tell us, who are we? We need to know. Ken: You need to trust me for this. Buster: We don't. We can't. They left Ken: Kids... Buster: Somebody know where we came from, if we don't get answers here, we'll get them somewhere else. They packed everything in their room and Buster look at the ice Cream Stick Buster: I tried... But me and my friends will have to find out about ourselves. There's no way to be here, anymore. They all left the Castle and went back to their Home, Acme Acres Ken: You're minds made up? Buster: Why would those Power and the Sword chooses us? We have to know. Ken: You can't turned on the Organization Animal's! If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you. Plucky: Whatever. They're not gonna miss us. Ken: That's not true. But I would. He look down Next day At the White Room Marina: Nice to see you, Perfecto. Roderick: Marina. Are you ready... to see my face? Marina: Yes. Roderick: Then what do think we should do? Marina: What do want to do? They look at the Drawing of Them, Buster and his friends even Ken Rhubella: But first, we just wanted to be with Buster and his friends even Ken forever. But then we started to Realize that our memories... Wells these aren't really even Ours, aren't they? Marina: You're their Ace and his friends, or Buster and his friends. You're a fragment memory from Bugs and his friend's that you were a student to them. Reggie: Yeah, the one that we got kicked out at Acme University. And as we remember more of our past, the more we feel the need to back where we came from... What should we do... to go back? Marina: So you're going back to the Loonatic? If you return your memories to them, then you will disappear. The real you will never know that you were best friends to Buster and friends. In exchange for not having your own memory, your connected through Ace's memories and his friends. So when you disappear, no one will remember. There won't any you to remember that you join the Organization. For all the Powers that i possess, I can't keep even one piece of the memory called "you" connected. Drake: We know, we're ready. Otherwise we wouldn't be there. We also know that Buster and his friends should be going back with Ace and his friends with us. But... we don't think they understand. Not yet. Marina: I know. Buster and friends can't feel Ace and his friends just yet. Bledsou: Marina, will you please watch over them once we're gone? Pierre: You won't be alone. We asked someone else too. There just isn't anything else we can do. Marina: Okay. Roderick: Thanks. Marina: Drake, Bledsou, Pierre, Reggie. I'll get Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam to be with you, from them to be whole. Rhubella, ZoN will take you Lexi. And Roderick, are you ready to see Ace. Roderick: Yes. Then ZoN appeared ZoN: Marina, it's them! The Organization Animal has found us. These Fragments has led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting them? Roderick: We can handle this! Marina: Guys! Wait! They went outside and they saw Ken the Rabbit Ken: Why do I have to clean this job? Roderick: Ken... Ken: Kids.... what are you going to do? Rhubella: We decided that we have to go back to where we belong. Ken: To be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it's still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks and worst. Drake: It's for the good of everyone. Ken: But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right... Reggie: This is right... Ken: Their going to destroy you! They bring out their weapon Pierre: Please, Ken. Don't hold back, promise. Ken look so angry in rage Ken: What is wrong with you!? You all... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I had enough of this. Go on, you just keep running. But I'm always there to bring ou all back! After the Fight Ken is carried them in the castle and look tired Ken: Why you want me to cause so much trouble for this. Then Enma is here and he carried, Roderick and his Friends Next day At the Tower of Acme University Buster: We finally live Across Acres now. Babs: Yep. Plucky: Ha ha. Where do we supposed to go? What a joke? Calamity: Yeah, it is. Then the Perfecto Prep has appeared Buster: Guys! They gave them an Ice Cream Little Beeper: Thank you. So much. After they finished their ice cream Roderick: Buster... we're out of time. They take off the hood and Buster and his friends look shock Rhubella: Even if we're not ready. We have make this choice. Drake: You have poured so many memories to us, given us so much... that we are about to overflow. Reggie: Look at us, you guys. Who did you see? Pierre: If you see someone else face... an Animal's face, then that means we're almost ready this fragment will have to play their parts. Bledsou: Guys. This is them, It's Ace and his friends. They saw their Face of the Loonatic and they walk in the Air Roderick: You and your friends are next. We have to make you are part of us, too. Don't you see. This is why we were created. After the battle They lose their Memories about the Roderick and his friends Buster: Who are you, guys? It's so strange, that me and my friends forgot someone who was a best friend to us. Roderick: You and your friends will be better off without us. They are Fading into Light Buster: Are we... the one who did this to you? Roderick: No... It was our choice... to go away now. Rhubella: Better that, then to do nothing and let Enma having his way. We belong to Ace's and his friends that we didn't met, but their Ancestors. Drake: And now, we're are going back... to be with them. Reggie: Guys... I need you... to do us a favor. All those hearts that we Captured.... Kingdom Hearts.... set them free. Babs: Kingdom Hearts... free them They saw their legs look crystallised Pierre: Is too late... for to do our mistake. But you can't let Enma... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Buster and friends. See you again We're glad... that we see you again. Oh, and of course. Ken too. Bledsou: You were all our best friends, and don't forget that the truth. Calamity: No... Little Beeper: Roderick, Guys! Who else we will have ice cream with? They are now Fading to be with the Loonatic, Babs saw a seashell on Rhubella pocket and they are now sad Buster: Perfecto. They are now trying Back to Ken Ken: How did all of this happen? He saw an Envelope, he open it and it was 6 Ice Cream Stick say WINNER and he knows that He's best Friends given to him Next day They are in the World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Buster bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw an Animal on top of the Skyscraper, they went after him and then Duch is having a Memories about The Perfecto, He landed on the Ground and fighting all the Heartless, then Buster and his friends are fighting the Heartless too. Duck is having a Memories of The Perfecto that was Fading, and he encounter Buster and his friends Buster: Who are you? Duck: Does it matter. We came here from you. Babs: And why are you trying to stop us? Duck: Because I want to be Whole even my friends and get Ace's memories back. Plucky: Ace!? Stop talking about Ace! Duck: You have a plan or something? Calamity: We'll set Kingdom Hearts free, and everything will be back to the way it was! They'll come back and the Thirteen of us can be together again. Duck: You mean the Perfecto Team. Is a struggle to remember those names now. Even though, we cannot let you go doing anything crazy. Little Beeper: We are freeing Kingdom Hearts and we're going to find Ace and his friends! We want Roderick and his friends back, we want our life back! Duck: If you try and contact Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization Animal will destroy you. Buster: Quite! They are fighting Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us? Buster: Zip it! Duck knocked Buster and his friends out, and they remember the good time with Ken, and the Perfecto Team. Duck approach them, and Duck put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Buster, then Buster and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Duck Buster: Why can't you quit?? Duck: Hmm... Come on, Ace. I though you were better then me? Buster: Oh, really? I am cooler then you. What the? Plucky: Why do you say that? Duck: So it was true. You really are his memory fragment. Plucky, you are my fragment memory even for you're friends, they were fragments to my team's. I guess ZoN was right after all. Buster: What are you saying? We are us. Nobody else! They attacked him Roderick: (Voice) Duck! You have to stop them. Buster: How many times we have fight you. Duck: Okay. You left me with no other choice. Plucky: Huh? Duck: I have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that I've been holding back. Even... if it changed me forever. Duck is using all his darkness, and Duck turned into Mephiles. And then he grab them hard Mephiles: I have accepted it. Then the Memories of the Perfecto is Fading since they joined the Organization Animal's, Then ZoN appeared and Duck put on his hood Mephiles: ZoN... they could feel Ace even his friends. ZoN: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Unbelievable. A Memory can't feel anything. Mephiles: If they had met Ace, Lexi, even us, things might have been different. In Buster's Mind Roderick (voice) Buster, don't be sad. I came from you and Ace. I am you... the same way that I am Ace. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me as best friends will always be here... forever, inside him. Next day Buster has wake up in his Room Buster: (Yawn) Another dream about him. He left the Rabbit hole and went outside and he look at the town Hours Later He get dress and went off to see his friends Buster: Maybe, today we can go to the Beach! He made it to see his Friends at Acme University, and they went off to their usual place Buster: (Narrating) Only Seven days to go, and then my Summer Vacation is over.